Rigby's Burgers
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Summary After being fired and grounded by Bob, Louise runs away and hides at the park basement until she was found out by Darwin and Rigby. Darwin and Louise started to fall for each other. Characters *Louise *Darwin *Bob *Mordecai *Linda *Gene *Tina *Gumball *Sterling Archer *Lana Kane Transcript (Episode begins when Louise is holding bottles of ketchup and mustard.) Louise: Louise Danger Belchor, this is your calling. Gene:Or your trip to the hospital. Louise: Shut it, Gene. (Slaps him) Gene:Ow! Louise, this slapping thing is getting old. Louise: QUIET! Gene:(scared) Yes ma'am. (Louise inhales and jumps on a nearby skateboard and rides them on the walls until Bob comes in) Bob:LOUISE!? Louise:Uh-Oh. (Loses control and falls onto the wall so hard that it created a hole) (Lindale and Tina comes in)(Lindale and Tina spots the hole) Linda:OH MY GOD! Tina:Cool, the ponies made their entrence. (Bob grabs Louise's wrist) *Bob: No, Louise created a hole. Louise:That wasn't the plan. Bob:I DON'T CARE! Louise: What ya gonna do? Ground me? *Bob: Yeah, and say the two words I was just waiting to say for almost a year now. Your..... FIRED! Louise: What?! You can't fire me! Bob: Yes I can. I'm your father slash boss. GO TO YOUR ROOM YOUR FIRED! *Louise: FINE! (Storms off upstairs) Goes to her room and locks it) THIS ISN'T FAIR! I DON'T DESERVE TO GET FIRED! (Thinks of an idea) AH HA! YORREKA! (Deep voice) I'm going to run away. (Scene switches to night time as Louise zips up her back pack and put it on her back ) (she goes to everyone's rooms to see if their asleep)(walks outside and looks at the building) Louise:Good bye Bob's Burgers, hello new life. (Runs away) (Scene flashes to Mordecai's car which Rigby is driving in, and Darwin is beside him) Darwin:I can't believe you almost got us arrested. Rigby:Hey, that police man was way over line! Darwin: You were way over line when you drove at 70 miles per hour when the sign says 30 miles per hour! Rigby:Whatever! (Scene flashes to Louise running from the police) Louise:How did I get in trouble this quick?! Police man: Stop Louise Belchor! Louise:Of course the police knows me. (runs by an alley) I should be safe here. Darwin:Yeah. (Louise screams and was about to punch Darwin but he grasped Louise's fist tightly) Darwin: Darwin. Louise:Louise. Like your strength. Darwin:Thanks. Like the tight grip on your fist. Louise:Thanks. (Darwin had let go of Louise's fist) Darwin:So, who are you running from? Louise:(Bragging like) The head cheif. Apprenntally, he know me. (Darwin chucles) Darwin:You're wonderful. Louise:Thanks. And quite frankly, I ran away from home cause my father fired me. Darwin:THAT BASTARD! WELL HE'S NOT BEING (Censored) FAIR! LOUISE:THAT'S WHAT I SAID! (The two of them high five) I LIKE YOU, YOUR LOUD AND CRUDE! Darwin:I LIKE YOU, YOUR DANGEROUS AND FUN! Louise:THANK YOU! (sighs) Darwin:So, where is the head cheif? (The police man comes at the alley, all sweaty and tired) Police man:(takes out gun) ALRIGHT, GAME'S OVER LOUISE BELCHOR!(Darwin and Louise grasped each other's hand until Darwin walks by him) Police man:(mockingly)Oh, it's a little cutefish. Your very cute and short. Awwww... (Darwin crane kicks him in the gut) Police man:OW! (Falls down) Man down, man down. *(At Bob's Burgers) *'Linda': Bob, Louise could be anywhere. *'Bob': Don't worry, I know who. *(At ISIS) *(Sterling Archer got a call from Bob Blecher) *'Sterling Archer': Sterling, here. *'Bob': (On Cell Phone) Hey, Sterling. I want you and Lana to find Louise my daughter. Will you? *'Sterling Archer': Sure, Bob. We will find your daughter. Come on, Lana. Let's find Louise, Bob's daughter. *'Lana Kane': Right, Archer. Let's go. Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Episodes